Immortal Life
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Change is all a part of life. Doesn't mean it's easy… especially if you're not exactly living a normal life and are behind on the times. Tadashi's journey home may have ended but there's still some adjusting to do and still a lot to learn in his new immortal life along with Hiro. Least they have each other to help each other along. (Story Collection in the Immortal Series.)
1. Leaving it Behind

Tadashi was pacing around the lab as Hiro worked on one of his projects that was still giving him trouble.

"Ah darn it. Stupid bot." Hiro grumbled as he pushed it aside. "It freaking hates me."

Baymax patted his head.

"There, there, I am sure it will work in time."

Hiro smiled a little. "Yeah…" He eyes wandered over to Tadashi who was going on his umpthenith loop around the room.

_He's been deep in thought today… wonder what's eating at him._

"Hey, Tadashi?"

"Hm?" Tadashi stopped in his track looking over to his brother.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Just… contemplating who the third person will be that I'll reveal myself to since number two has already been figured out."

"Remind me why Baymax doesn't count again?"

"He's an artificial being, he could see me before I could reveal myself so that's why."

"Got ya… So, have your mind set on anything?"

"Well… I was thinking… if he's still alive… Professor Callaghan was someone I was considering. I looked up to him a lot after all."

Hiro cringed at the name. "Oh… I-I see…"

Tadashi got a puzzled look. "What's with that look? Do you think it's not a good idea?"

Hiro sighed. He wasn't sure how to put it.

_He needs to know…_

"Tadashi… listen… About Professor Callaghan…"

"What? Is he dead?"

"No… he's alive… just…" Hiro clenched his hands into fists. "Tadashi, the reason you died… was because of him."

Tadashi looked at Hiro with questioning look before shaking his head chuckling.

"Very funny Hiro, nice try."

Hiro still had a serious look in his eyes… Tadashi found himself stumbling back.

"You're not joking… but… No… Why would he be the one to-"

"He wanted to steal my microbots so he used the fire as a way to cover his tracks… he didn't intend to kill you but… that's just how it happened… I'm sorry…"

Tadashi went quiet, thinking over everything.

"So… the reason I'm dead… was because he wanted something so badly he was willing to fake his own death?"

Hiro nodded slowly. "And nearly got me and the others killed all out of a revenge plot…"

Tadashi's hands clenched into fists as he lowered his head.

_I looked up to him… He loved all of his students… and yet he was willing to kill some for getting in his way? Or even not care if he accidentally killed one?!_

"Tadashi…?"

He turned away from Hiro.

"Thanks for telling me this little brother." His armor came on. "Excuse me… I think I have an old "friend" to visit."

Hiro's eyes went wide at how cold Tadashi's voice sounded. He knew very well what was probably on his brother's mind. He rushed over to his brother, grabbing his arm.

"Tadashi! Don't even think about it!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Tadashi yelled, looking to his brother, rage in his eyes. "I would still be alive if it weren't for him! He nearly killed you and my friends! Why shouldn't I try something to make him pay for it!?"

Hiro growled a bit, some fear in his eyes mixed with rage of his own. "Do you seriously think you're not the only Hamada to ever want revenge!? I TRIED THAT ALREADY!"

The rage in Tadashi's eyes faded, being replaced by shock. "What…?"

Hiro lowered his gaze as the grip on his brother's arm loosened. "I took out Baymax's healthcare chip and ordered him to destroy Callaghan… I wanted to kill him for what he did to you Tadashi…"

Tadashi was silent as his armor faded off, turning back into his hat. "Hiro…"

The teen looked up pain in his eyes as he remembered it. "I was so angry… I didn't care… It was Honey Lemon who got the chip back in waking Baymax up again… Then on top of all that I abandoned them in Callaghan's hideout… I didn't stop being angry until…" Hiro's voice cracked as he choked on his words. "Until Baymax showed me the videos of you trying to get him to work…"

Guilt started to wash over Tadashi as everything set in. Seeking vengeance wouldn't fix anything… that was clear to him. Nothing could be done that would make anything that happened in the past better.

_What have I done…?_

He looked to his brother before bringing him into his arms, stroking his hair.

Hiro buried his face in Tadashi's chest quiet, he was shaking though. _I didn't think he'd want to kill anyone… I didn't think he would actually want someone dead… _

"Hiro… I… I'm sorry…" He buried his face in his hair a little. "I… I wasn't thinking…"

"It's… It's okay…." Hiro murmured hugging his brother tighter. "Just… Leave him alone… He already got his sentencing…"

"I will… besides… I wouldn't be living up to the name I hold…" Tadashi sat down with Hiro in a chair. "Remembereds take an oath to only protect and to never kill out of blood lust or pure rage… I almost just broke that oath…"

Hiro curled up to him a little. "Good thing you didn't then… I don't wanna lose you over something as petty as revenge…"

"And you won't…." Tadashi nuzzled him a little. "Just lost it for a moment… I don't think I'd even be able to do it…"

Hiro nuzzled back. "You're a good person Tadashi… You're too nice to do something like that… But you do have full permission to haunt him if you want… Scratch names on the walls and stuff."

Tadashi couldn't help but smirk. "You little devil."

Hiro smirked back. "Careful might sprout horns if you look close enough."

Tadashi laughed, ruffling his hair.

"So that would make you… a superhero, a nerd, a part timer and a devil… Talk about a full schedule."

"Well I am the devil." Hiro laughed.

Tadashi sighed, hugging his brother close.

"Thanks for slapping sense back into me… Though looks like I'll be taking time again to think about who the third person will be…"

"Take time…. And anytime bro… You pulled me out of crazy stuff too…" Hiro nuzzled a little. "Just think it over clearly."

"I will…"

"Good... Now… I do need some help from my super smart awesome Nii-san…."

Tadashi chuckled. "At your service."

Hiro gave the puppy eyes as he pointed to his work table. "Help? I'm gonna go nuts if I can't get this thing working…"

"Alright, alright, no need for the eyes." Tadashi got up, looking the robot over. "Hm… I'll need to look over everything to see what's wrong but I'm sure we can get it working."

Hiro sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... I've been working on it since I was fifteen… It's been driving me nuts."

"We'll work on it together then."

"Awesome!"

The two got to work, pretty much forgetting everything that had happened. It nagged Tadashi for another moment but then he shook it off.

_Sure… he took my life… but killing him wouldn't fix it… and it would only make it worse… I'd leave my brother again._

Hiro had a smile on his face as he watched his brother work. Tadashi stole a glance, smiling to himself as he focused on his task.

_And the last thing I want is for him to be sad again… So I'm leaving it behind me… Besides… I can do a lot more now than I could as a human… so I guess I should say thanks Professor Callaghan… You allowed me to get powers… and I can protect my brother._


	2. I'm Home

"I've thought this over multiple times… I seriously don't think there's going to be any easy way to tell Aunt Cass about this without her fainting and banging her head." Tadashi groaned as he sprawled out on his bed. "I want to tell her, I do… just gah…"

Hiro sighed as he looked up from his homework. "Why don't you just go up to her after she's done working and say "Hi Aunt Cass!" like a normal person?"

Tadashi gave him a look that just said "Do I look normal to you?"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger bro. I'm just saying she's seen her fair share of weird stuff… Exhibit A." Hiro pointed to Baymax's charging station which was empty due to the robot being called upon in the cafe once more. "She instead of having a total meltdown… Turned him into her butler."

"Yeah but that's…" Tadashi let out a frustrated sigh. "There's a huge difference between a robot and a ghost."

"I'm just giving ya some examples here… Besides… You kind of lost the right to be an invisible fixter when you broke down and ate that rice ball of your altar." Hiro deadpanned. "I had to blame the cat for that."

"... I owe Mochi…" Tadashi sighed. "Fine… fine… I'll do it tonight. This would be right around where Gogo would say "woman up."

"Oh you know it." Hiro shook his head. "I'll help ya, let's just hope she's not watching one of her horror movie marathons again."

"One can only hope… just not counting on it."

* * *

Tadashi looked at the clock and right on cue Cass and Baymax came up the stairs, shedding their work attire.

"Nice work today Baymax." Cass said as she hung up her apron, stretching a little. "A successful day if I do say so myself."

"We did have more customers than usual." Baymax agreed hanging up his own. "Well done."

"Well least he's coming to terms with being substitute cook." Hiro mumbled watching the exchange from the stairs.

Baymax and Cass shared a nod before he headed upstairs to recharge. He took note that Tadashi was waiting by his alter.

Tadashi brought a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Baymax gave a nod before joining Hiro.

"Is he revealing himself tonight?"

"That's the plan… Sort of. Depends on if he wusses out or not… If he does I'm gonna use it to my advantage… Not above pulling it for him." Hiro murmured crossing his arms. "She's missed him so much… She deserves to know… Don't you think so?"

"I agree… her symptoms of grief were not as great as yours… but seeing Tadashi again would most certainly make her happy."

_Okay… let's try and make this as smooth as possible._

Tadashi shifted into his orb form, flying around the area quietly. Mochi walked in, his eyes setting on the orb.

"Mew!"

Mochi chased after him.

Cass blinked looking up from the DVD's she was sorting through. "What's going on Mochi? You see something?" She asked looking around.

Mochi came charging out, Tadashi flying right in front of him.

"Meeeerow!"

She noticed the orb as her eyes widened. "W-What in the-!?"

Hiro facepalmed. "Heart attack in five…."

_Four… _Tadashi mentally sighed. _I really suck at introductions… Least like this._

"MEOW!"

Mochi pounced on him, getting a hold of the orb, purring.

Cass blinked as she watched confused. _That's… An orb… And… The cat is cuddling it like it's his best friend…. _"Who…. Are you?"

_Bro Aunt Cass believes in this stuff, just do it so we can get on with catching her after she faints from seeing ya again…._ Hiro thought with a sigh.

Mochi nuzzled the orb before it floated over to Aunt Cass.

_Now or never… been wanting to do something for awhile._

He shifted back to his human form, quickly bringing his arms around Aunt Cass, hugging her tightly.

Her eyes went wide before tearing up as she hugged him back. "Oh my goodness…" She murmured looking him over. "T-Tadashi…!?"

He looked her in the eyes. "The one and only…"

She looked at him in shock before her eyes closed as she slumped in his arms. She was down for the count.

Hiro clapped as he slowly got up going over. "Wow that went GRRREEEEEAAAAAT." He said with heavy sarcasm. "You sure know how to break the news."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "You try being a ghost some time."

"No thanks I like having this pretty face. C'mon let's put her on the couch…" Hiro rolled his own eyes shaking his head. "She fainted when she found out about the hero stuff too…"

"That makes us even." Tadashi picked up his aunt, lying her on the couch. "Least I got a hug in before she conked out."

Hiro chuckled a bit. "Yeah least there's that."

Baymax waddled over, scanning her.

"She should not be passed out for long, it was a quick shock."

"Good to know… Thanks Baymax." Tadashi nodded.

Hiro shook his head. "Least we caught her before she popped the movie in." He said picking up the disk looking at it. "Yep, zombie flick… She would've smacked ya with her wok I bet…"

"And despite the popular belief of ghosts feeling no pain, that would still hurt…" He sighed, holding Aunt Cass' hand. _Though seriously… I just want to be with her again just like I'm with Hiro… so I don't have to hide anymore… least live some what of a normal life in this house again… _

Before long Aunt Cass started to stir. "Ngh…?"

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

"With us?" Tadashi chimed in.

She opened her eyes squeezing Tadashi's hand a little. "Yeah…. I'm up…" She looked to them both taking a deep breath. "I'm still… Really surprised… But I'm relieved too…" She sat up before pulling Tadashi into an embrace. "Tadashi…" _No more freaking out… Deep breaths…._

Tadashi returned the gesture, stroking her back a little. "I-I'm here Aunt Cass…"

She nuzzled him, some tears escaping. "My baby…." She murmured. "You're okay... "

Tadashi nuzzled her back. "Yeah… just… some changes… but I'm still me."

Mochi hopped onto the couch, joining in on the embrace.

"Mewww."

Aunt Cass laughed a little. "You just can't leave us alone can ya Mochi?" She stroked the cat's head before looking up at Tadashi. "Welcome home… A-Are you here to stay?"

Tadashi showed his Anchor Gear to her.

"I'll be here as long as I have my purpose… to protect you and Hiro…"

She sighed in relief, hugging him again keeping him close. "Good… I missed you so much…."

"I missed you too… I didn't want to scare you, did my best… just knew eventually I wanted to tell you I was still here… I wanted to come home for real…"

"You could've come back looking like a demon and you'd still have a place in this house Tadashi…" She smiled softly. "You're my nephew and I love you…. Always have… Always will…"

Tadashi smiled back. "Thanks Aunt Cass… love you."

Aunt Cass stroked his back. "I love you too… Welcome home…"


	3. It's Fred, Don't Question It

"You really sure no one will question me? AT ALL?" Tadashi asked as he looked into the lab invisible from the entryway invisible.

"We have it all planned out, if anyone asks, you're additional mascot to Fred. Simple as that."

"... You sure they're really gonna buy that? Considering what else I do?"

Hiro smirked. "Make yourself visible."

Tadashi did as told, fully armored and before he knew it Hiro slapped a SFIT crest over his Anchor Gear.

"There. Perfect."

"Hiro… My armor still looks like what we see when I'm out fighting with you guys."

"They'll think you're a duplicate and honestly it's a miracle no one has questioned who we are and are faces can be seen easily."

"... Point taken."

"Yep, alright come on."

Hiro lead him on in. The gang members all gave a wave while other students of the lab all looked at Tadashi curiously.

Tadashi swallowed hard.

_This is REALLY uncomfortable._

"There's my fellow mascot!" Fred cheered, greeting Tadashi with a handshake as he looked to all the other students. "This guy here is a mascot in training so I'm teaching him the ropes."

"He looks a lot like one of the members of Big Hero 6." a young girl with red hair and braids commented, looking Tadashi over.

"Anna it's rude to stare." said another student with pale blond hair. "But she is right… He looks like that new person they got running with that shows up once and awhile."

"Ah that is the idea dear Elsa." Fred grinned. "He is supposed to resemble Immortal 7 right down to his name and you will refer to him as such."

"Why?" Anna tilted her head. "Does he not have an actual name?"

"It is his nickname."

Everyone went quiet looking at each other with the "Yeah let's not question it, it's Fred" look.

"So don't mind him, he's just another part of our lab and I'll be showing him mascot tricks from time to time… Also he doesn't bite, so don't be afraid to talk to him."

They all nodded before going back to their stations. Tadashi sighed in relief, leaning against a wall.

"Thanks Fred…"

"No problem Immortal 7, you should be allowed to roam this lab whenever so… why not let a hand." He offered him a fist bump.

Tadashi gladly returned it.

"FWOOSH!"

"So… sign twirling?"

Fred rubbed his hands together.

"Right this way my padawan."

_I think he's going to be enjoying this too much… _


	4. Ghost Medicine

"Um… so how exactly are we gonna make this chip?" Hiro asked as Tadashi was going over things on a computer. "We don't exactly have a book on what makes up a Remembered… or if they're even made up of anything for that matter besides energy."

"I learned a few things… and not to mention I have a friend who can help who is on his way." Tadashi answered, still keeping his eyes trained on the screen. "Altogether Baymax can stop driving himself crazy trying to under whatever he's seeing when it concerns my structure."

"I can not be driven crazy, I am a robot." Baymax said. "I only wish to understand so I can assist you when you are injured Tadashi."

"Heh… forgot I programmed you to be patient…"

"There is only one thing in the world that can drive him nuts… and that's Megabot."

"We do not speak of the "demon spawn" in this lab." Baymax dead panned with squinted optics.

Tadashi busted up a little. "W-Was that sass I just heard?"

Hiro brought a hand to his face turning red. "D-Don't ask... PLEASE."

_One crazy experiment later and he still doesn't let it go. I changed him back._

"You are the one who brought it up Hiro." Baymax said… and probably would've smirked if he could.

"Oh this is I'm so finding out what happened later, for now… I got a friend coming in." Tadashi rolled away from the computer, taking out one of the notebooks from his bag. "He's a Remembered like myself just a different class."

"... This Remembered stuff sounds more complicated than one would presume, especially considering the stuff Baymax told us about."

"That, Hiro, was only skimming the surface. It's when you become or get to know one you start to learn all the details, including contract loop holes."

"Will he be invisible the whole time?"

"Nope. You'll get to see him."

Hiro got a bewildered look. "But won't that screw him over on his contract?"

"That's where a loop hole comes in. He's a stranger to you, seeing him is one thing, knowing who he is another thing." Tadashi grinned. "We can only confirm to 3 people who we are and that we have returned. But if no name is spoken, no reveal or confirmation has been done."

"I see… wish you could do that with the others… Still thinking about that third person?"

"Yeah… I keep hurting my head over it… I… I'm just gonna let instincts tell me who it'll be and when the time is right I'll do it."

_And I'll gladly give you a push. _Hiro smirked to himself. "Alright."

"Now just have to wait for-"

A sphere with a gear on it came into the room. Soon as it was close enough to the ground a man appeared in the center in its place.

"There he is." Tadsahi smiled. "Hello Doc." he mouthed.

Doc nodded. "Hello Tadashi." He looked to Hiro. "Ah, this must be your brother."

Hiro grinned sheepishly. "Yessir… I'm Hiro."

Doc shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'd introduce my name but I don't want my Anchor Gear cracking on me."

"Don't worry about it, Tadashi explained it to me. I don't mind."

"Good." Doc looked to Baymax, walking around him, taking in everything about him. "Interesting design… well thought out…"

Tadashi felt some pride holding his head a little higher. "Thanks. Was going for a non threatening huggable sort of thing."

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"I see… It's something I could see being around the pediatric ward in hospitals."

"That would've been the plan if I hadn't died." Tadashi sighed. "I would've wanted him hospitals and in areas that don't have proper facilities for taking care of people."

Hiro whistled a bit. "Well… Let's not lose hope on that one right?"

Tadashi nodded. "Right…"

"Let's focus on the present." Doc said. "You wanted to program something so Baymax can understand Remembereds right?"

"Yes…"

"I'll just need some paper. I don't know the first thing about programming but I'm sure that's something you and your brother will handle."

"Yeah, just tell us the info and we'll basically translate."

"Who's the faster writer and who is the faster typer?" Doc asked.

Hiro and Tadashi pointed to each other.

"Fast writer and clean handwriting." Hiro said.

"Fast typer and doesn't miss a beat." Tadashi said.

"Then we can speed this up. Tadashi will write everything I tell him and Hiro can start inputting the codes. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright." Doc grinned. "Welcome to the School of Remembered Medicine."

Tadashi felt a little excited as they began. Knowing who Doc was in the past… he felt like he was living part of his dream again of being taught in medicine. Albeit was something he never imagined he'd have to learn about. Hiro found himself rather intrigued by everything Doc was telling Tadashi as he translated it to code.

"So Remembereds are energy based… but they have a system that regulates it?" Hiro asked, noting the chart Tadashi was drawing of what Doc called the Spiritual Circulatory System."

"That's right. Energy reserves are in certain areas. As we battle we go through each one and of course need to be careful how much we use so we don't pass out afterward. Thankfully the energy regenerates thanks to our Anchor Gears. Think of it like bone marrow, it creates new red and white blood cells to replace any that was loss." Doc answered. "In a sense, we're very much still like humans."

"That's incredible…" Tadashi grinned.

"I'll agree with Nerd King over there. That is cool." Hiro agreed.

Doc chuckled. "Glad you think so. Alright system covered…" Doc looked over to Baymax. "He'll probably want courses of treatment huh?"

"It would be appreciated." Baymax answered. "I would like to be able to help."

"If you were a Remembered of my class I would just go over techniques I know but that doesn't mean regular treatments won't be able to do that same." Doc dug into his coat pocket, pulling out a small note book, looking over some things. "It just won't be as fast of recovery if I do it… the main thing Baymax will have to worry about is plugging up energy leaks which generally happen with your common day injuries like scratches, bites and so on. Broken bones is something to no worry about but energy lines can be a worry if they get bent. He'll need to correct it with a splint till it reshapes properly."

Tadashi cringed a little. "You've seen that happen before?"

"Let's just a say a certain canine of ours pulled a stupid."

_Smooth Rod. SMOOTH. _Tadashi thought. "Geeze and here I thought I had the crud luck."

"If my dear brother did something stupid to himself, please smack him since my hands are busy."

"He didn't, from what I heard you saw the bulk of it." Doc looked at Tadashi worried. "Heard you got jabbed in the heart."

Tadashi winced, subconsciously touching his hat. "Yeah that was not fun… I'm guessing Homura told you?"

"Yes, told me you were in good hands."

Tadashi reached over ruffling Hiro's hair as the boy tried to swat his hand away. "Had this kid to thank for that."

"Ack! Nii-san cut it out or I am SO programming Baymax to do the macarena!"

"... That would actually be hilarious. I'm not gonna lie."

Baymax felt a chill go through his carbon fiber frame. "Please do not do that to me… I do not see how it would make me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro gave a wicked smile. "Laughter is the best medicine. You wanna keep us healthy don't you?"

Baymax deflated a little.

_I never win…_

Doc rolled his eyes. "Alright boys focus, we're almost done." Doc tapped his Anchor Gear. "This is the last part to program about. This is the heart of every Remembered as I mentioned earlier. This is the energy supplier and basically repair system for every last one of us. Long as it is intact we heal up quickly and will have energy reserves restored back to full strength within a day. If it gets damaged it will take longer for a Remember to heal since the gear needs time to recover itself. I want to note it can also mess with powers if it is cracked while in use. Can cause a short out on a power or in some cases get a Remembered stuck in their Guardian Form."

"I'm guessing some of our favorite shenanigan causers?" Tadashi asked.

"Cop boy had it happen once… Canine couldn't switch to human for a whole day."

"Lemme guess… Cop boy took his chance to make as many dog jokes as he could?"

"Something like that… both learned their lessons afterward. But aside from that worst case scenario with a damaged Anchor Gear is everything shorts out and as you might recall… have a death relapse."

Hiro stopped. "Death… WHAT?!"

Tadashi grimaced. "Um… You sort of… While you're out… Have a total re-death?"

Doc sighed. "Hiro, there is basically only one major draw back to being what we are… We don't forget how we die… We remember every last detail. If we think about it too hard or our Anchor Gear is damaged severely, which is the worst pain you can put a Remember through, we suffer a relapse of that death."

Hiro looked at his brother with a worried look. "Tada-nii…"

Tadashi unconsciously rubbed his arm. _Yeah you get the damage back too…_

"Best treatment for that is to help them get out of it and stop thinking about it. Some Remembereds don't have it as bad… others it can be worse. All depends on the death."

"Then I'll be sure to pull him out." Hiro got a determined look as he wrote down the codes. "Anything else?"

"That should be it."

"Perfect… Thanks." Tadashi smiled. "Really appreciate it."

"Anytime, if you have any other questions let me know." Doc got up, packing away his little notebook. "That's only as much as I know. If anything else comes up, be sure to add it to the chip." He shifted to his orb form before taking off. "After all, we're all still learning."

Tadashi looked over his notes nodding before putting his book away.

"Alright, programming all set?"

Hiro nodded saving it as the data was transferred to a blue chip that popped out of the computer. Hiro handed it over to his brother. "All good to go… And Baymax mark my words you will have extra stuff added to your fighting chip later."

Baymax deflated again. "Oh no…"

Tadashi shook his head as he grabbed a sticker for the chip, putting it on. It was a gold gear with a six on it. Written under it was Immortal 7.

"Alright Baymax, let's get you educated."

He opened his chip compartment, inserting the chip in."

Baymax blinked a few times as all the information was downloaded, seeing all the images the chip contained.

"Download complete."

"Alright, let's test it." Tadashi stood back. "Scan me."

Baymax did as told. "Scan complete. Your energy levels are are normal levels and your Anchor Gear has no detected cracks. Conclusion, you are in perfect condition."

"I say we did it big bro." Hiro grinned.

Tadashi smiled. "Yep…" He offered a fist bump to both of them.

"FWOOSH!"

"Ba-la-la-la!"

Tadashi laughed hugging his brother.

Hiro hugged Tadashi chuckling. "I'm glad we got this done Nii-san… Anything to make sure you're okay."

"You're the best the Hiro… and so are you Baymax… thanks for not giving up on either of us."

"You are my patients… And my friends… I care about your well being."

Tadashi smiled, patting one of his arms. "That's my robot."

"Nii-san~"

Tadashi looked down seeing Hiro giving a kicked puppy look.

"Hrk! What?"

"Can we get something to eat? We were at this for a good few hours, I'm starving!"

"Alright, alright, how about we head home and I cook up some tacos?"

Hiro's eyes lit up as he nodded quickly. "Yes!"

"Get your stuff packed up and we'll go, we've worked pretty hard today so I think we've earned a reward of some sort. Especially with you doing all that typing."

Hiro grinned. "Nothin' to it." He got up packing up his things. He briefly eyed where Kokoro stood in the corner and shuddered. "Not taking that creep home that's for sure. He and Megabot would be plotting mine and Baymax's demise all night long."

"I would rather not be dismantled." Baymax said as he waddled over to his charging station, getting into his luggage.

"And I'd rather not have to do major repair jobs or take Hiro to a doctor." Tadashi agreed as he shifted into his orb form.

Hiro shook his head. "I'll solve this robot war thing eventually… C'mon let's head home."

"Right… and you better tell me that story during dinner."

Hiro rolled his eyes.

_And it just goes on… and on… and on._


	5. Honey

"Okay just a little more-"

BOOM!

Honey Lemon sighed as she found herself covered in the substance of the bomb she was working on. Tadashi and Hiro winced at the results as well.

"Not what you had mind?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon shook her head. "No… keeps coming out unstable… well least I know the explosion works… I'm just covered in blue."

"Well… get washed off then, I need to get back to my robot." Hiro said as he hurried off.

Tadashi stayed behind, grabbing a towel for the girl.

"Here."

"Thanks…" She said taking it as she started to wipe her face off. "I'll figure it out… Maybe too much of one compound…"

"I'm sure you will." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. _You always do…_

"Thanks Immortal 7…" She smiled a bit.

"Anytime Honey…"

It was a slow day in the lab. A lot of the other students were out doing their own things, and any other members of Big Hero 6 were outside enjoying the weather. So it was just him, his brother and Honey.

Honey stretched a bit after she finished cleaning off before looking over the explosive again.

"Let's try a new formula…" She murmured narrowing her eyes in focus as she worked. _Wish Tadashi was here… He always could figure it out… Me it takes blowing up half the lab sometimes…_

Tadashi thought things over for a moment before joining her, looking over the equations. He had to admit… he missed being by her side… or anyone for that matter.

_I've missed all my friends… but Honey was the one I talked to the most… She listened to all the venting about what Hiro was doing or if Baymax was giving me trouble… She really was amazing._

"Maybe try this one?" Tadashi, pointed to one of the chemicals she wasn't using. "Might stabilize it."

"That's a good idea… Thanks." She nodded before trying it as she got it to form the sphere she needed for her bombs. She held it up at arm's length just in case it went off.

This time it didn't.

"YES!"

Tadashi chuckled. "There ya go!"

Honey giggled grinning. "Perfect!"

Tadashi would've hugged her to congratulate her but with his current situation… it would be out of place.

_I'm a stranger to her… Don't even think about it._

She sighed happily as she set it aside. "This will work out perfectly… Thanks for the help once more."

"Any time, really… can't have all those chemicals covering up that pretty face of yours."

Honey blushed grinning sheepishly. "Nah…"

He chuckled. "Modest too."

"Such a charmer." She giggled.

Tadashi smiled. He had missed this.

"_Tadashi, don't you have a robot to get back to?"_

"_I'm looking for something."_

"_You've been looking for something for over 45 minutes and have been in close proximity of Honey's station the whole time, get back to work!"_

He shook his head, remembering the times Gogo or one of the others would tease him for "accidentally" wandering into Honey's station. He couldn't help himself.

Honey sighed a bit as she felt nostalgic. "Reminds me a bit of how a friend of mine would always just stop by in the middle of his work…"

"Really?" Tadashi asked, trying to hide the fact he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah…" Honey sighed wistfully. "He was a sweetie, he would make little excuses like he needed to stretch his legs, or someone had swiped his tools for the umpteenth time… And he would just hang out here and we'd talk… Go over project ideas… I once had to calm him down after he had a bit of a meltdown over his robotics project…." She cringed a little remembering it. "There was talk of human sacrifices…"

Tadashi cringed remember the moment himself. _Baymax was really making me mad that day._

"And it never drove you nuts?"

"Never. He was my best friend… He'd hear me out with new ideas for formulas and chemicals and I'd listen to him about well… Everything… His little brother got into a lot of trouble for awhile so it drove him crazy for awhile… Actually…. You know his brother…"

Tadashi nodded. "Hiro."

"Right on the nose." She giggled. "Hiro used to bot fight all the time… Once actually landed himself and Tadashi, his older brother, into the holding cell at the police station… But that night he managed to drag Hiro here after all that… And that's what got him to apply here… He was such a good man…" Honey sighed frowning as she crossed her arms. "Wish he could see us now…"

Tadashi looked at her with sympathy…

_Honey… Oh gosh…_

"You… were pretty close with him… weren't you?"

Honey was quiet as she gave a nod lowering her gaze. "Like I said…. He was my best friend… I could tell him everything and he'd never judge me or call me crazy like some people… I miss him so much…."

Tadashi frowned, feeling sorry for her.

… _Okay… I have an excuse…_

He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey."

Honey looked up, there was some tears in her eyes. "Y-Yes?"

He gazed at her for a moment before pulling her into an embrace, stroking her hair.

She was surprised before bringing her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Tadashi rested his head against hers. "You're welcome Honey…"

"You're sweet…." Honey murmured pulling back. "Tadashi would've liked you I bet…."

Tadashi gave a small nod… cringing a little.

"I'm sorry… That was weird…"

"Hm? How was that weird?"

Honey gave a sheepish look. "Just…. My friend passed away two years ago… I don't wanna ruffle any feathers…"

"Ah… I see…"

"Y-Yeah…"

_Honey…_

Unbeknownst to both of them, Hiro was in the back. He had just walked in… and was starting to grow impatient with Tadashi.

_Tadashi… you know you want to tell her… She's the one… And if you can't do it yourself… I'll give you a little shove… QUITE LITERALLY!_

Hiro acted quickly, throwing Megabot at Tadashi's back, causing him to fall forward onto Honey Lemon before booking it out of there with his robot.

_Worth it!_

"GAH! H-HIRO!" Tadashi yelled as he got up helping Honey back onto her feet… He didn't realize that his voice raised sounded exactly like it did when he had been complaining about the bot fights. _I'm gonna kill him!_

Honey blinked, looking at him curiously.

_For a moment… he sounded like…_

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go… it's just Hiro being Hiro."

Tadashi was silent for a moment before nodding. "R-Right…"

"He's just being mischievous…"

"Yeah… as usual…" He shook his head. "Some things never change…"

"Yeah…" She sighed a bit. "Least he's behaving most of the time…" Honey added looking Tadashi over. _His voice does sound familiar…. And he sounded like him for a moment…_

_I know that look… she's curious about the "man behind the mask."... She was good to me… and… my best friend… one of the greatest I could ask for… _

He lowered his head a little, feeling slightly guilty that she had no clue it was him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? S-Sure."

"How long have you been watching over Hiro? Before all the activity…"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess…" He sighed. "You could say his whole life…"

Honey nodded. "I see… I guess you knew Tadashi…?"

… _I… I can't take it anymore… This driving me crazy._

"Honey… I…"

"Yes…?" She tilted her head.

At that moment Hiro had walked back in to retrieve something else before noticing things had gone back to how they were when he had come in previously. The sixteen year old growled a little before storming over and grabbing Tadashi's hand forcing it to the side of his helmet as it came off. "THERE YA GO!"

"H-HIRO WHAT THE HECK!?" He yelled. "I was-"

"There! You're welcome!"

Hiro bolted back to his lab, locking the door. Tadashi was steaming mad.

"That little-!"

Honey grabbed his shoulder looking at him surprised… But relieved. "So it's been you this whole time Tadashi…."

Tadashi's rage faded as he got a sheepish look on his face, and was turning bright red.

"Yeah…" He sighed lowering his head. "Been thinking over who I was gonna choose as my third person… you came up a lot…"

Honey brought her arms around him. "Well no going back now… Hiro made that clear…"

Tadashi smiled a little, bringing his arms around her, his armor fading off.

_She has full rights to see me as myself…_

Honey smiled bringing a hand to his cheek. "Just like I remembered…. Oh it's so good to see you again…"

He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. "It's good to see you too Honey…"

Honey hugged him, resting her head under his chin. "Missed you…."

Tadashi smiled, stroking her hair. He had missed this feeling he got whenever he was with her. "Missed you too…"

She nuzzled his hand, sighing happily. It was good to be around him again. It hadn't felt the same since his passing.

_Well… no turning back… and I'm okay with it._

Hiro poked his head in again… smirking. He had one last comment.

"Gee bro, why don't you kiss her already?"

Tadashi was deadly quiet. "Pardon me…." He said to Honey after a moment before he went invisible chasing after his brother. "C'MERE YOU!"

"NEVER!"

"Big brother just wants a hug!"

"HUG BAYMAX!"

Honey Lemon shook her head… but was stilling blushing a little at what Hiro had suggested.

"Oh no!" Tadashi yelled phasing into the lab. There was a crash heard as he tackled his brother. "GOTCHA!"

"NOOO!"

Honey Lemon brought a hand to her face.

_Some things really don't change… _


	6. Don't Leave

_Just need to get out for a bit… win a few fights… That'll help clear my head._

Hiro was quiet as he packed up Megabot, trying to draw no attention to himself. Even if he knew Tadashi was off on patrol he knew the spirit could come back at anytime.

_Why does he even have to follow me around anyway? I'm 16 I can handle myself. Pheh, who needs a guardian?_

Just as he was about to leave the room he felt someone grab his hoodie, pulling him back.

"And where are you going?"

Hiro gave a frustrated sigh as he faced his brother.

"Out. Am I not allowed to do that anymore?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Without me?"

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"No, without my invisible unicorn named Fluffy- YES without my nag of a brother!"

Tadashi's expression didn't falter.

_He's been acting off the past few days… Something's up._

Hiro glared at Tadashi, growling a little.

"Don't. Follow. Me. I don't want to hear any whining about what I'm doing."

"Hiro please-"

Hiro broke off from his brother running.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Tadashi stayed where he was, his gaze following Hiro still he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed, lowering his head.

_Am I doing my job wrong…? Am I not supposed to stay by him?_

Tadashi shook his head, shifting to his sphere form before flying out.

_I'll give him some space… He said it himself… He doesn't need me…_

* * *

"He said what now?"

Tadashi nodded, looking up at the sky. He was with Nick, both lied out on the roof of the police station, enjoying the sun.

"Yeah… Is it possible to be around too much?"

"It's not. It's our job to be around and be sure our loved ones are safe and if they don't like they have to suck it up. Frustration can happen though. My little niece, she had a meltdown when I didn't agree to sneaking her extra sweets after she had an attitude with her father." Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The important thing is we're there for them whenever they need us or get into trouble. After all, you never know what could happen."

"Right." Tadashi sighed. "Just… he's been acting off… Past few days he just keeps telling me to be quiet and today…. that's the first time he's ever told me he doesn't need me…" He closed his eyes, cringing a little. "I want to say it's just because he was in a bad mood… but it still hurt…"

"I can see why." Nick sat up, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. "But still keep close to him… Any idea what he was planning on doing?"

"No, ran out before I could even ask."

"... Remind me… your brother had a bit of a record… right?"

"Yeah but he hasn't…" Tadashi's eyes went a little wide. "Oh no…"

"I'd go find him now before Blake or anyone else does."

Tadashi nodded, taking off.

_Hiro you bonehead you better not be doing what I think you're doing!_

* * *

"Well boys, thanks for the good round." Hiro snickered as he picked up his prize money, walking out with Megabot.

_Ah… so much fun… nothing better than this…_

"Hiro?"

The boy looked up, seeing Tadashi appear before him.

"Oh, if isn't the big brother police. I thought I told you not to follow me." Hiro sneered. "Or was I not clear enough?"

"Don't care where have you-"

SLAP!

Tadashi stumbled back, eyes wide at what his brother had just done.

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Hiro what the heck?!"

Hiro came forward again, shoving Tadashi into a wall, pinning him, growling.

"You just think you know everything don't you? Well guess what? You don't! You just freaking don't! Especially me! I'm 16 years old and then lo and behold after two years my big brother just drops in like he never left! Like he never caused ANYONE pain or anything!" He got in his face. "Just looking at you brings back that horrid day… Knowing that you'll never be the same. You're dead, you're not Tadashi. So in turn… I. Don't. WANT. YOU!"

Tadashi got a mortified look in his eyes.

"But… I… Hiro… I… I thought…"

_I came back for you… Do… you really not want me…? _

Hiro glanced up at his brother's hat, smirking as he saw cracks were starting to form on the gear.

"You thought wrong then, Nii-san… freaking idiot."

Tadashi lowered his head, feeling defeat setting in.

"So that's it… You just want me to disappear and never come back?"

"That's right… leave me in peace. Go where you're supposed to go. I don't want to see you anymore. Got it? I'll say it again. I don't want you… I don't NEED you."

Tadashi felt a pain shoot through him hearing that last part. Even in his mortal life Hiro had never told him that. Sure he needed days to be alone but never would he want Tadashi to be gone forever. They only had each other for a bit and were inseparable. Hearing this… was heart breaking.

Tadashi kept his eyes focused on the ground as tears got out.

"... I'm sorry I failed you…"

"You should be."

Hiro pulled back, forcing Tadashi to his knees.

"Just go on… disappear!"

Another cracked form.

_That's right… leave him all alone-_

"I think I've heard quite enough!"

CRASH!

Tadashi's head shot up as he saw Nick had Hiro pinned to a wall, his baton at the boy's throat.

"N-Nick?! What the he-"

"Doing this for your own good. Who you just heard wasn't your brother! Look at this eyes Tadashi!"

Tadashi looked, before they widened, seeing his brother's eyes completely blackened.

"W-What the…?"

Hiro sneered.

"You're just as stupid as the other Unsettleds say."

Tadashi's eyes were wide. "What..?"

"Did the others not teach you that Unsettleds can possess humans? Pheh, figures." He laughed. "Man is your brother a weakling. Just couldn't cry out, had to bottle it all up. He was so easy to take over… and I can see it runs in the family too. You're just as pathetic."

Tadashi growled gripping the ground.

"Shut up!"

"I can say the same!" Nick raised his baton, knocking Hiro out, taking the boy into his arms. "Listen Tadashi, we have to go in to Hiro's mind to get rid of this thing. We gotta be quick too. People under the control of Unsettleds don't stay knocked out long."

Tadashi nodded. "U-Understood."

Nick laid the boy down before putting his head on his forehead, Tadashi doing the same. Soon enough, they found them in a roughed up version of San Fransokyo.

"My word…" Nick whispered before looking around his eyes widening when he saw Hiro in combat with the Unsettled they were looking for.

Hiro was fully armored, using energy made microbots as a way of fighting off the creature that was shaped like a wolf.

"I'll kill you for what you said to my brother!" Hiro shrieked, hitting the Unsettled hard with a wave of microbots.

The Unsettled growled, lashing out at him.

"Kill a spirit? That all you got? Please."

"How about pain then?"

The Unsettled as tackled away from Hiro by Nick, rolling onto the ground with it, trying to pin the creature.

Hiro was baffled at the sight.

"We're here Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he summoned his armor, heading over to his brother.

"Tadashi!"

The Unsettled sneered at Nick, its eyes locking on Tadashi.

"Perfect…"

It knocked Nick off before charging over to Tadashi, knocking him to the ground, pinning him.

"Knew you would come here… And your gear is still weak… and now... you left yourself wide open!"

It raised one of its claws bringing it right down into the center of Tadashi's chest, hard.

CRAAAAAAACK!

Tadashi let out a scream of agony before going limp, his armor fading off… his gear falling to the side, a faint glow still being emitted from it. It was damaged badly, about ready to split in half. The Unsettled laughed as it reached to pick it up.

"Game over-"

"NOOOO!"

The gear was snatched away with microbots, being brought over to Hiro as he took into his hands. Rage was burning in his eyes.

"You did not… Oh… that's it… that is so IT!"

A huge wave of microbots formed, grabbing the Unsettled and throwing it into the air before clamping around it tightly. Hiro brought himself up to it, hitting it hard with punches.

"I WILL NOT JUST STAND BY AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Hiro hit it hard again. "TELLING MY BROTHER I DON'T NEED HIM IS ONE THING! IT'S ANOTHER THING TO KILL HIM!"

The microbots threw the Unsettled to the ground, making a huge crater upon impact. The Unsettled could barely get up as Hiro came forward, putting a foot on his head.

"Give it up… and get out… Get out right now… or it's another trip to the sky. UNDERSTAND?!"

The Unsettled was now trembling with fear at the sight of Hiro.

Nick was surprised at what he was seeing.

_Whoa… remind me never to get on this kid's bad side… The fact he's made an Unsettled frightened says a lot._

Hiro moved his foot away, pointing outward. The Unsettled got up, running away. Hiro snorted a little as it disappeared from sight. Soon as he was sure it was gone, he rushed over to Tadashi, kneeling beside him.

"T-Tadashi…?"

He was mortified at what he saw. He could see burns on Tadashi's face that went down to his neck, and despite not being able to see it, he knew there were burns on his arms and legs. He was barely breathing, coughing too.

Hiro shook his head as brought his brother into his arms.

"This is that death relapse thing that guy talked about it… isn't it?"

Tadashi opened one of his eyes weakly nodding.

"It's… It's hard to forget… the pain… the smoke…" Tadashi started coughing again, holding his chest.

Hiro held him closer, tears streaking his face.

"Then stop thinking about it you idiot… Just stop it… you're scaring me…" Hiro rested his head against Tadashi's. "Don't leave… Please… I'm begging you… You made it through this kind of thing before… You can make it through this one too…"

"Hiro…"

"Nii-san… What that thing said… It wasn't true… It wasn't true in anyway!" Hiro bit his lip. "I love having you with me! I admit to lying to everyone that I was okay, but in truth I could never stop thinking about how I lost you… how I was still dealing with PTSD from your death and depression… Then when you came… I… I felt better… I felt like myself again… knowing you were okay… that you were always by my side… I waited two years to have you back… please don't make me have to wait till I die!"

Tadashi raised one of his hands up, cupping Hiro's cheek. "Shhh…."

"Don't go… please… don't go… I need you…"

Hiro looked at the broken gear he had in one of his hands. It was still glowing, but it was starting to flicker out. He placed it on his brother's chest before holding him close again in an embrace.

"Tada-nii… Please…"

Tadashi placed his hand over Hiro's, squeezing it a little.

"... Through rain… and through fire…" Tadashi was struggling to speak, still feeling the smoke in his lungs. Hiro sniffled a little seeing his brother like this.

"N-Nii-san will be here…" Hiro whispered. "To chase away the nightmares…. and…. and…"

Hiro cried out, burying his face a little in his brother's shoulder.

Tadashi was silent, resting his head against his brother's, stroking his back a little.

"And when I'm… away… I will always know… that when I return home… there you will be… waiting… for me…"

"Nii-san…"

"Otouto… I will always fight… for you… I would never… ever… give up on you…"

Tadashi's gear shined a little brighter. Some relief came over the young man, feeling the pain of the smoke and burns starting to fade. Hiro looked at the gear, eyes widening a little as he saw some of the cracks starting to heal up. He placed his hand over it as Tadashi did the same.

"Remember our number one rule?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded. "Hamada Brothers rule number 1… Never alone…"

"That's right… and I'm not breaking that any time soon."

Hiro watched in amazement as the burns faded away and the gear returned back to its original state. Tadashi gasped a little as he felt his lungs clear up, sighing in relief once it was all over.

"Tadashi…?" Hiro asked.

He gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna be okay… Thank you… Otouto…" He placed the gear in Hiro's hand. "Keep an eye on this for me like you did last time… Okay…?" Tadashi slumped against his brother as his eyes slid shut.

Hiro held him close, nodding.

"Okay…"

Nick came up to them, kneeling down to their level.

"You saved him big time kiddo.. You got more power than ya think."

Hiro looked up to Nick. "I do…?"

"Little secret, the ones Remembereds choose to protect are also their healers. It's because of the bonds that that Remembered shares with those people that allow them to keep going, even if the Anchor Gear gets so beaten up to the point of breaking… Knowing that their purpose is still important will heal all wounds… For Tadashi… knowing his little brother still loves him and wants him here, will heal any of his wounds. You mean the world to him Hiro."

Hiro hugged his brother close. "And he means the world to me."

"He'll be okay, he just needs his rest. Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Nick brought the two boys home to their room, setting Tadashi down on his bed as Hiro activated Baymax.

"I'll let you handle things from here." Nick said as he flew out.

Hiro went over to Tadashi, clenching his Anchor Gear close to his chest.

"He will be alright Hiro." Baymax assured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "His energy levels are stabilizing, it will however be a bit till he wakes up."

Hiro nodded. "C-Can I stay with him?"

"Yes… It would be beneficial to both yours and his health."

"Okay… thanks…"

Hiro got onto the bed, curling up next to his brother, still keeping the gear close.

"Love you Tadashi…" he whispered, sniffling a little.

Tadashi was silent… but one of his arms came around Hiro, bringing him close. He smiled a little in his sleep.

Hiro smiled a little too, closing his eyes, joining his brother.

Baymax decided to sit down and keep by the bed so he could monitor the two. He was relieved seeing the two were both starting to relax, healing up from whatever they got themselves into.

As Hiro began to drift… he could've sworn he heard Tadashi whisper something to him.

"Love you too… Hiro…"


	7. Flying High

It was one of those nights again. Tadashi was always saddened when they happened but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. He held his brother close to him, trying to calm him down. It had already been a bad enough week as it were for him. First, stress with school and now just more of his PTSD flaring up.

"Shh…" Tadashi stroked Hiro's hair, trying to calm him down. "You're okay… you're okay… I'm here… I'm here…" he whispered.

"S-Sorry…" Hiro sniffled. "I… just last week really scared me… I almost lost you again… I had to almost watch you disappear… I… I just don't know if I could bear for that to happen again… it already hurt enough the first time it happened!"

"Shhh…" Tadashi nuzzled him a little. "I know… I was scared too… I didn't want to leave you again…"

_That Unsettled was quite the doozy though… poor Hiro… He didn't need to go through that…_

"I-I already lost enough… I hate it!"

"I know… I know…" Tadashi hummed softly, trying to get him to calm down again. "Oh Hiro…"

Hiro buried his face in Tadashi's shoulder, sniffling.

"Sorry…"

_Gotta be a way to cheer him up… Something to clear his head…_

"_When I get through this I am SO bringing Hiro up here with me. He'd LOVE flying."_

… _It's worth a shot… Sure… he does it all the time with Baymax… but I haven't gotten a chance to let it just be him and me… _

"Hiro… Hold on."

"H-Huh?"

"Just hold on."

Without another thought, he made himself and Hiro intangible before flying out of the room and up into the sky.

"WHOA!" Hiro hung on tightly as Tadashi soared on above the city lights of San Fransokyo.

Tadashi closed his eyes, focusing, his armor coming on as his gears appeared around him. He let them take hold of Hiro, letting the boy fly on his own.

"Come on, we're playing tag." Tadashi grinned, touching his brother's shoulder. "And you're it!"

Tadashi dived down, zooming away from his brother.

Hiro blinked a few times before smirking, chasing after his brother.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVAH!"

The two chased each other around buildings, diving through clouds to lose one another, only for the other to find them again. Soon… Hiro caught Tadashi off guard, landing them both on a wind turbine.

"GOT YA!"

"NO! HE GOT ME!" Tadashi fell flat on his back, faking death. "I'm not… gonna... make it!"

Hiro laughed, hugging him. "I command you to make it, that's an order from the Nerd King himself."

Tadashi smiled, hugging his brother close.

"As he wishes then… Feel better?"

Hiro nodded, huddling close. "Much…" He yawned a bit, closing his eyes. "That felt good…"

"I'm glad… always did want to go flying with you with just you and me… I remember when I first learned how to that was my first thought. To take you up here because I knew would love it. Little did I know you were already doing that on your own."

"Well… it's one thing when it's Baymax…" Hiro rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "It's another thing when it's your older brother who has super powers…"

Tadashi smiled, getting up, holding his brother in his arms.

"Love you, Otouto…"

"Love you too, Nii-san."

"Come on…. Let's go home."


	8. Accident

"Taka?"

Tadashi jumped a bit, looking behind him to see Honey Lemon. She had concern in her eyes as she placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"You okay?" she frowned a bit. "You've been kind of out of it today."

"Tired… Didn't get much sleep last night…" Tadashi leaned a bit to her. "Remembered stuff… you really don't want to know."

"Alright… maybe get a nap in some point today."

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah… but I'm okay, really."

Honey Lemon smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'll drag you to a couch if I need to."

She walked off to her station to get back to work.

Tadashi sighed a bit.

_That Unsettled just wasn't gonna cut me a break… Almost lost a hand during that fight… _He shuddered a bit. _Ugh… now I'm just all jumpy today… maybe I should go to Doc and have him do some of his healing techniques on me or something… _

He tried to shake his mind of it by focusing on his work. Though he couldn't help but look to his friends that were in the lab today. It was just the team today, having a Saturday hang out at the lab. Gogo making adjustments to her disks, Wasabi organizing some stations, Honey Lemon making more bombs, Fred reading through comic books… Tadashi smiled as he looked over to where Hiro was. He was curled up with Kathleen in a chair, both enjoying a book together.

_Ah… my little brother is growing up..._

Tadashi gave his glasses a clean before trying to get back to work… only to freeze up when a familiar feeling came over him…

_This cold feeling… Oh no… Not now…_

He looked around, a bit panicked. He knew he had to get out. NOW. He made a bolt for one of the exits.

"Hey, Paladin, where ya going?" Fred asked.

"Emergency-"

"HISSS!"

CRASH!

Tadashi was pinned to a wall, an Unsettled that looked like a bear staring him right in the eyes. Everyone else looked to the sight, their eyes wide in shock.

"What the-!?"

"TAKASHI!"

Tadashi struggled trying to kick the Unsettled off.

"GET OFF ME!"

The Unsettled growled, biting the young man's shoulder.

"Not till I finish business with you, Remembered."

Tadashi let out an agonized scream before his energy gears appeared around him, knocking it away from him.

"LET GO!"

"H-Hiro…?" Kathleen clung to him tightly. "What's going on? What's up with Takashi? And what on Earth is THAT thing!?"

Hiro kept her close.

"You don't want to know…"

_Tadashi careful… your contract!_

The others were just watching in silence as Tadashi was running around the room, combatting the Unsettled with other gears that formed. They had no words… just shock…

"That all you got?" the Unsettled taunted. "Thought you were stronger than that, Remembered."

Tadashi growled, keeping his gears ready.

"Rather not waste it on you."

The Unsettled grinned.

"Then I'll make you… or rather… I'll ruin you!"

The Unsettled charged at him again, dodging gears left and right before knocking him over… biting Tadashi on the wrist… the wrist that had his disguise watch.

CRAAAAAACK!

Tadashi fell to the ground, holding his wrist in agony… his disguise completely fading off. The Unsettled laughed before running out.

"I think I'll let your "friends" handle you from here."

Tadashi groaned a bit, finding he couldn't really move. He was in too much pain. He looked at himself, seeing bite marks were present on his shoulder and wrist… and that he wasn't Takashi anymore… he looked like himself.

_Oh no… _

Hiro was the first to bolt over to Tadashi, nearly knocking Kathleen over as he did.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM!"

"Hiro, he's hurt, we need to-"

"NOTHING YOU GUYS CAN DO IS GONNA HELP!" Hiro's voice cracked as he knelt beside Tadashi, horror in his eyes. "You idiot… you big freaking IDIOT!"

Tadashi looked up at his brother weakly, sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry… Guess I screwed up again…" There was a bitter chuckle. "Just my luck… ain't it?"

"No… No please don't say that…" Hiro brought him into an embrace. "You're gonna be okay…"

"No… I'm not…" Tadashi looked up, seeing all of the team was looking at him now… They all knew now… it wasn't hard to recognize him… none of them spoke… they just stared. "Heh… Didn't think this is how it would end… Glad I could see you all before… before…"

Tadashi's eyes slid shut as he went limp against Hiro, his hat reverting back to an Anchor Gear before falling to the floor, the glow it had dissipating completely.

"Tadashi?" Hiro looked at his brother, horror in his eyes as he saw he didn't have his blue aura anymore either. "Tadashi… No…"

Honey Lemon rushed over to him. "No!"

Everyone followed after her, circling their friend.

Hiro lowered his head hugging his sibling tightly. "No… NOT AGAIN!" He screamed tears streaking his face. "Open your eyes… PLEASE!" _Why him? What did he do that was so wrong!?_

Tadashi didn't respond… he just stayed still… no sound to be heard from him. Honey Lemon picked up his Anchor Gear, holding it close to her heart.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

The others looked to each other, feeling guilt as they looked at Tadashi.

"Tadashi… Hiro… We… We didn't mean to…"

"Just shut up…" Hiro muttered loud enough to be heard. "Just… Stop… It's not gonna bring him back… Sorry NEVER brings ANYONE back!"

oooooo

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi groaned a bit, opening his eyes slowly. He was a place that was completely dark.

_This… doesn't look like heaven… Did I get sent the wrong way?_

"It's not Hell."

Tadashi looked up, seeing Homura before him.

"Homura!"

She gave him a gentle look offering him a hand.

"You just can't seem to keep out of trouble huh? I sensed a contract violation… I just need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Tadashi took her hand, sighing a bit.

"An Unsettled caught me off guard… It bit my watch and then…." He lowered his head. "It got out… they all saw me… my friends."

Homura frowned squeezing his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault then... " She tilted his chin up.. Giving him a small smile. "Which means… I can make an exception.."

His eyes got wide.

"You mean…?"

"You won't be sent upstairs Tadashi. Accidents happen sometimes with Remembereds, not everyone who violates their contract does it out of selfish means… And with those who can't help it… I can make those exceptions to let them stay… And let them be with the people they love."

Tadashi smiled a bit, relief in his eyes.

"Thank you…"

Homura nodded squeezing his shoulder. "Your friends can still see you… But they are the only ones alright? I don't want this happening to you again… And Unsettleds usually are the number one cause for accidents anyway… They're unpredictable… We'd have no Remembereds if I just zapped everyone up for one slip up."

Tadashi nodded. "I understand… I promise to not let it happen again… least… the best I can do with my luck."

Homura gave him a gentle smile.

"Knowing your brother he'll make sure… Now… It's time for you to wake up… He needs you… I don't think I want to send multiple Corpse Whisperers in if he has a breakdown."

Tadashi nodded.

"Let's get to it then."

oooooo

Kathleen had her arms around Hiro, keeping close to him. They hadn't moved. They were still around Tadashi… but Hiro was just in full out tears over it all.

"Oh, Hiro…"

Hiro sobbed burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna see him again until I die… I'm losing him all over again… He's not coming back… He's not…"

"Shh…" Kathleen kissed his head, stroking his back. "Shh…"

Honey Lemon was holding Tadashi's upper body in her arms now, still holding his Anchor Gear in one of her hands.

"Tada…"

She kissed his head, sniffling a bit as she looked at his Anchor Gear again… her eyes widening when she saw a faint glow coming back on…

"Hiro! Look!"

She held up the gear so he could see.

_What the…? _ Hiro's eyes grew wide as a hopeful look came to them.

"It's glowing… It's glowing!" He looked to his brother. "T-Tadashi…?"

The others got a hopeful look as they looked at him.

Tadashi stirred a bit, his wounds healing up instantly, his gear returning back to him as his hat. He opened his eyes. He was groggy… but he was awake.

"Guys…?"

"You KNUCKLEHEAD!" Hiro shouted smiling in relief hugging him tightly.

Gogo knelt beside him.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again…"

"Sorry…" Tadashi hugged his brother tightly. "It's okay…"

Hiro sniffled a bit nodding.

"Sorry…. I just… I thought I was losing you again…"

"I know… I know… Thought I was goner… but I'm okay… I promise…" He kissed his head. "Got a little help."

"So Immortal 7 was Tadashi the whole time…" Wasabi sighed. "I had a feeling there was a connection… I just didn't want to say anything."

"Same here." Fred added. "Turned into a real bad ace Tadashi."

"Just the name of the Remembered game I guess…" he looked over to Honey Lemon. "C'mon… I know you wanna hug me."

"... You nerd." She giggled before hugging him tightly, kissing his head. "Oh Tada…"

He kissed her cheek. "Your nerd…"

Kathleen was wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is amazing…"

Gogo sighed a small smirk forming on her face.

"There's just one solution to all of this…. GROUP HUG ON THE DORK!"

"Oh gosh-"

Tadashi was brought into a huge hug, everyone getting their share.

"Ack! Guys!" Tadashi laughed. "My arms aren't long enough!"

"Woman up!" Gogo laughed.

"Deal with it Nii-san!" Hiro chuckled hugging him tighter.

After a moment everyone broke off from him.

"Welcome back… for real this time." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Thanks…"

"So… What about your contract? I thought the rule was three and that's it." Wasabi asked.

"Had a little chat with my boss as it were." Tadashi put an arm around Honey Lemon. "It was a complete accident that this whole thing happened… so she isn't dinging me for it. She's letting me stay… and you guys can all know the secret."

"Thank goodness." Honey Lemon nuzzled him. "No more secrets between us…"

"And I am fixing that watch and harassing your ghost friends to help me make it better." Hiro added. "Cause I am NOT letting the whole class know!"

"I'll ask my med expert to drop in again and see if he might be able to help… For now… Oh thank Goddess I'm still here… quite literally."

"... Tadashi… That was a terrible pun and you know it."

"Hey, I'm being honest…" he dead panned. "I'm not kidding… my boss is a Goddess."

"...Well…" Fred remarked. "We've seen weirder… Death portals, guys in Kabuki masks… Runaway taco tanks…"

"You're here… That's all that matters to us." Honey Lemon smirked before stealing a kiss from him. "That's for scaring me."

Tadashi blushed his glow brightening as he did. "Ehehe…" He grinned sheepishly quickly returning it. "I won't let it happen again Honey… Promise."

"Good."

Kathleen smiled.

"Seriously…" She hugged Hiro. "Hate seeing my man here upset."

Tadashi smirked. "And now I can actually say… Congrats on finally admitting it."

"Shut up Tadashi." Hiro muttered smiling as he hugged Kathleen. "You teased me enough!"

"It's my job." Tadashi chuckled. "One of them anyway."

Kathleen giggled, kissing Hiro on the cheek. "Mein."

Hiro grinned kissing hers. "And mine… And don't think I already don't know what those other jobs are… Cause I got plenty myself as the little brother… And this one's also a youngest sibling… So be prepared."

"...I'm suddenly dreading April 1st even more now that there's two Hamadas again." Gogo remarked.

"Yup…" Wasabi hung his head. "This should be interesting… Though I think right now we've had enough heart attacks for today."

"Yeah don't need anyone dropping." Hiro added

"Yeeeaaah we don't need to activate tall puffy and able to zap." Fred shook his head. "... Though seriously Tadashi… Welcome back."

"Thanks guys…" Tadashi sighed in relief, keeping Honey Lemon close to him. "No more secrets… I… I can just be me…"

"Our Tadashi." Honey Lemon smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

"And so the King of the Lab returns to his Kingdom."

Tadashi chuckled.

"And he couldn't ask for anything more."


	9. Rainy Day

**A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know we're probably only going to have two more installments to this particular series (this being one of the two.) so, just giving the heads up. I really have enjoyed writing this whole thing but the ideas are running short and I've basically written myself into a corner. I promise to have other works to present but for now, join in as we finish this series. To start off this whole thing, here is a story my co-writer Storm wrote. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Another rainy day… Another night for watching some cheesy horror flick online…_

Hiro Hamada sighed in content leaning back in his chair as the credits to a movie began. It was one of those days where things just felt normal. He and Tadashi had just hung out all day, messing with inventions, or doing homework. College left a lot of homework to be done.

Baymax had been "requested" (more like enlisted) by Aunt Cass to help in the cafe so the healthcare robot wasn't around to wonder about how much sugar Hiro was about to ingest.

"... One last offer to watch this movie before I put the headphones on ghost boy." He said aloud. There was nothing. Hiro looked around, Tadashi was no where to be seen. Hiro shrugged and went back to his movie.

_Whatever he wants to do._

Unbeknownst to him Tadashi had grown rather bored just sitting around resting. He didn't feel like going out in the rain for patrol so he decided… He would torment Hiro a little.

A half hour passed into the movie, Hiro was quiet watching in silent horror as another person was murdered on screen.

Why he had chosen the Texas Chainsaw Massacre he would never know. But he did know one thing… He decided a healthy dose of fear around chainsaws was NOT a bad thing at all.

He reached for a handful of gummy bears only for his hand to hit his desk.

_Eh?_

Hiro looked around finding not only his gummy bears were gone but also his chips and… Yes… Even his chocolate.

"... What the heck?!" Hiro growled a bit. "TADASHI!" He jumped up going to his brother's side of the room swinging the sliding door open. "What the heck-"

Nothing.

_Oh… He is not gonna get the best of me. _ "Haha real funny bro." He grumbled going back to his computer only to bump into his brother. "Oof!"

"Hiro? You okay?" Tadashi asked the Remembered keeping a perfect mask of brotherly concern.

Hiro crossed his arms.

"Cut the crap and give me my snacks back."

"... What snacks?" Tadashi asked him seriously. On the inside he was trying his hardest not to laugh. The disturbed look that crossed Hiro's face was worth it. Years of getting terrifying tricks played on him were coming back to bite the genius tonight he had decided.

"You… Weren't in here?"

"No, I was downstairs reading. Ask Aunt Cass she just closed up for the night and was cooking dinner."

Hiro shook his head quickly running a hand through his hair.

"Okay… Weird…" He walked downstairs looking around. "Hey Aunt Cass were you in our room and I just didn't notice?"

"Eh? No. I could hear you jumping in your chair all the way down here. I know better than to sneak around you when you're binging on movies." She replied tossing a batch of wings in some sauce.

"... Okay then? Sorry." Hiro turned and walked right back up the stairs wondering if he was going insane.

_What the heck? I know I put them right there-_

Always Watching Was spelled out on his bed in his various snacks.

Hiro gulped backing up.

"W-Who's always watching?"

Tadashi was above him invisible and snickered as he moved down moving the items in a new message.

Always watching YOU Hiro Hamada.

"...T-Tadashi?" Hiro called not tearing his eyes away.

Tadashi felt a pang of guilt before shaking it off remembering all the times Hiro had scared the crud out of him just because he could.

Tadashi isn't here anymore.

"... TADASHI!"

_Okay, okay maybe too far._

Tadashi went behind Hiro before materializing grabbing him as the teenager let out a shriek.

"Got ya."

Hiro froze before he growled whirling around shoving his brother. "YOU JERK!"

Tadashi smirked giving a bow. "Well? Come on! You've done just as bad!"

"Not cool!" Hiro rolled his eyes storming downstairs. "AUNT CASS! HE'S BEING A PROBLEM CHILD!"

"Not my problem!" He heard their aunt reply. "Now eat your wings. TADASHI! DINNER!"

He grinned and headed downstairs. "Coming~"

_Worth it._

Hiro glared at him through out the whole meal already planning his revenge.

_I'm gonna get even._

oooooo

An hour after dinner, Hiro had gone back upstairs while Tadashi had stuck downstairs eagerly putting in a DVD and getting comfortable… Popping a few pieces of rice candy into his mouth as he did so.

"Ah haven't had a Black Jack marathon in a LONG time." He smiled as the opening began, feeling a bit nostalgic.

Unseen by him Hiro was positioned at the bottom of the stairs. Years ago when the boys had been younger, they had lost the remote to the tv so Cass had bought two master control remotes just in case it ever happened again.

Hiro knew where the second one was kept. He flicked the TV off as Tadashi got a confused look before turning it on again.

He waited ten minutes and…

CLICK!

"HEY!" Tadashi growled a bit and turned it back on. "HIRO! If you're behind that TV cut it out!"

Hiro covered his mouth laughing silently.

The spirit let out an annoyed noise as he settled back in.

"I'll treat them for-"

CLICK!

"AUGH!"

Tadashi growled a bit before it faded as he heard a sound.

Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face now.

"HIRO!"

"KARMA TADASHI! KARMA!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-! C'MERE!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

All the while Cass was enjoying the sounds of chaos while she made some add ons to the cooking chip.

"Hmm wonder if adding Creme Brulee would be too much."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"OH YEAH!?"

THUD!

"Hm… Probably not."

"TADASHI PUT MEGABOT DOWN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO!"

"What will he do? I thought you disabled his AI-GACK!"

A very evil sounding snicker joined the chaos upstairs. There was a large THUD!

Cass just took another drink of her tea.

"Hmm… Should add in a way for him to pull up the menu for when he's on the floor."

"SAY IT!" Hiro screamed from upstairs.

"OW! HIRO I AM NOT SAYING YOU'RE THE NEW TONY STARK! NOW PUT DOWN THE BOOK!"

"NEVER! SAY IT!"

"How about...THIS!?"

"AHHH!"

Tadashi and Hiro passed her intangible as Tadashi yanked his brother down through the floorboards.

Cass shook her head.

"Oh it's good to have Tadashi home. It was just too quiet."

All the while she pretended not to hear very distinct and very violent threats being made about the state of certain types of candy being made by her youngest while Tadashi just said: "Bring it on." a few times over.

"Yep… Never gonna get tired of this."


	10. Haunted

"I know Hiro and I joked about this once… I'm just not sure I would actually do it."

Tadashi was standing on the roof the San Fransokyo Prison, Nick and Rod by his side as they were pacing around, getting their thoughts out.

"Well you don't HAVE to." Nick gave a serious look. "But the main rule is don't take it too far and I'm sure you know where that line is."

"Yeah… and I almost crossed that line when I first found out why I wound up like this." Tadashi sighed. "... I don't think I'd be better than him if I did this."

"No one said it had to be hardcore stuff." Rod smirked. "We've done some pretty goofy things when it comes to haunting people."

"... I'm afraid to ask… What?"

"Well… There was this one guy who was a complete jerk to Nick's partner so… we dumped water on him throughout the day just out of nowhere."

"Doc has done more mild stuff like tripping people who were being rude his son."

"I see…" Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… Hm… Ideas?"

Rod grinned.

"Well let's see what the guy is doing first THEN we can decide what to enact upon him."

"And we'll happily start off the chain for ya since he caused some pretty bad stuff for the city so you ain't the only one mad at him." Nick mused as he made his way into the building, Rod following after.

… _Really hope I don't regret this…_

Tadashi followed after them… kind of shuddering a bit at being near cells again.

"Getting flashbacks?" Nick asked as he looked around.

"Yeah… I got crammed into a cell full of bot fighters… I thought I was gonna die."

Nick shuddered. "Oh geeze. I hope your brother owed ya big time for that one."

"Pfft I could've took 'em on." Rod scoffed before making his way down.

Tadashi rolled his eyes till they found the cell they were looking for. Callaghan was currently resting, a book on his chest that he had been reading.

"Sound asleep." Nick mused. "Hm… many possibilities just by waking him up alone."

Rod hummed in thought. "Then again think of all the dreams… The dreams we could make screwed up."

"Oh good point."

"I hope there's a line when it comes to dreams." Tadashi asked, crossing his arms. "Don't need to go too far."

"Of course. If he's dreaming about his daughter, no doing anything to her. No killing in dream, because that's still breaking the rules… But no one said we couldn't do stuff like I dunno…" Nick mused. "...Thriller?"

"I'm so ready to just troll him." Rod made his way over to Callaghan. "Let's do it Nicky!"

"Don't call me Nicky." Nick placed his hand on the man's head syncing with his thoughts disappearing from view.

… _I'm gonna regret this so much…_

Tadashi sighed a bit before finally joining them… and rather shocked at how fast things had escalated within just a minute. Just the weirded out look on Callaghan's face said enough before Tadashi saw what he was looking at.

There were zombies. Everywhere… That all looked just like Rod and Nick.

"How in the…?" Tadashi looked at them confused.

"Braaaaains!" Nick's copies all chorused, doing a little dance.

"N-No! Not here!" Callaghan backed up.

"We want your BRAINS!" Rod's copies yelled grinning.

"This is both disturbing and amusing at the same time…" Tadashi muttered before thinking for a moment… his appearance changing so he looked zombie like, clothes tattered and all. "Braaaaaains."

Callaghan's eyes got wide when he saw him. "Oh goodness…" He gulped backing up. "It's you…"

"Oh yes… I hope you didn't forget…" Tadashi came closer. "About me, that is."

"I-I didn't… I…" He kept backing up. "I just wanted my daughter back!"

"Then tell me something… Is it worth having blood on your hands…?" Tadashi hissed. "For something you didn't even get to have?"

Callaghan's gaze darkened.

"It was your mistake for running in… I would've gotten away and-"

Tadashi growled tackling him to the ground.

"You realize how many people would've gotten hurt regardless!?" Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who actually got hurt but think about this… People who were in the there who got burned while trying to get out… the innocence you stole from a young boy whose future was only just starting to begin because of something YOU. YOU suggested to him!"

There was a stricken look in his eyes… and guilt.

"... You're right… and in the end it wasn't worth it… I lost my daughter regardless… People were still hurt… Your aunt ensured the assault charges were heavy once she found out about everything… And then.." He looked away. "... I killed one of my best students… I can delude myself all I want… But that doesn't change it…"

Tadashi's look softened, pulling off of Callaghan a little. He looked to Rod and Nick, giving them a nod.

The two nodded back, disappearing from view… the dream changing to a white space. Tadashi himself reverted back to his usual appearance offering his hand to him.

"You've had time to think… and so have I…"

Callaghan took it as he stood up, looking Tadashi over. "I regret everything… Anger wasn't worth it even if I can try to fool myself all I want… But I think the biggest crime I committed was robbing the world you were going to create Tadashi… And I'm so sorry for that… And I know nothing I can do will atone for it.."

"Anger can get the better of anyone. It almost got me too… and I know Hiro had his own to deal with… But in the end, whatever it causes us to do won't be worth it… Including staying mad at someone…" Tadashi gave a gentle look. "I was mad at first… but… I do have something ahead of me that makes it all seem different… I'm sorry you lost your daughter for a time… That wasn't fair to you… Just don't make anyone else have to go through the same thing. It's not fair to them either…"

"Trust me… I won't ever do that again." Callaghan gave a sincere look. "I've caused enough trouble for so many people… It's never going to happen again."

"Good…" There was a small smile. "Sorry it had to be this way… Really I am… Just seems we both made a stupid mistake."

He smiled a bit. "That we can agree on… But you were far more justified… I'm sorry things turned out this way… I really am…"

"Like I said… got something ahead of me that makes everything different… and it's letting me watch over my brother and keeping him safe… and I can tell you're telling the truth… So with that… I forgive you…"

Callaghan gave a nod squeezing Tadashi's shoulder. "Take care of him… And thank you for this… I hope he goes on to make a world everyone will want to enjoy."

Tadashi placed his hand over his.

"I know he will…"

"Good… I suppose this is it then…"

"Maybe we'll meet again… but before I do go…" Tadashi stepped back, drawing out his gear. "I know you've been suffering a lot because of what you did… but… you at least deserve one moment to be happy… Let me at least give you that… Just to let you know I have nothing against you."

The setting changed around them as a figure of a person started to form…. a young woman that Callaghan soon recognized… Abigail.

"Dad?" she asked.

Callaghan's eyes went wide… Going a bit misty as he made his way to her. "Abigail…" He pulled her into an embrace. "Oh my little girl!"

"Dad…" Abigail hugged him tightly, keeping close. "I missed you…"

Callaghan buried part of his face in her hair. "I missed you too… So much…"

"We're together now… That's all that matters…"

Tadashi smiled gently, making his way out. He had one last look before returning back to the real world, Nick and Rod waiting for him.

"Whoa…" Nick commented.

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"Just… That… That was pretty heavy man."

Rod nudged him. "And really mature… Way to go kiddo… You were the bigger man."

Tadashi blushed a little.

"I… I just couldn't find it in me to be cruel… I kind of understand what he's been through when it comes to wanting someone back… and he's had time to think over everything… What he did was still wrong… But doing anything cruel won't change that… What he has now is his way of payment… But at least for a moment. I can let him be happy. Especially remembering how I knew him when he was my teacher…"

Nick smiled giving a nod. "I get ya Tadashi… Totally get get ya. You took the higher road and for that you're stronger for it too… Your brother would be proud."

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks…" He looked to Callaghan, seeing the man was smiling in his sleep. "I lost my life… but I got a new chance out of the deal… helping my brother… and being able to help protect a lot of people."

"In that case… You're already changing the world… Doing what you wanted…" Nick patted his back. "Speaking of your brother… He's probably missing ya."

"Oh I bet… I think I got a story to tell him when I get home."

_And what a story it is..._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who has been following this series from the beginning of Immortal 7 to this last short. I really have enjoyed writing about Remembered Tadashi here in the canon Big Hero 6 universe. I also have a big thanks to my co-writer Storm Arashi who has been helping me finish this series and helped keep the concept rolling smoothly. There were some bumps but we made it. And with that, I won't say we won't see more of this particular Tadashi, but as far as it goes, his main story line is now complete. He might pop up randomly in other shorts or series, just him as the leading character is now finished. Again, thank you to everyone who has read all the way to this short. It really means a lot. I hope you enjoy my other works to come on this account. See you all in the other stories!**

**\- Aileen Rose**


End file.
